Raven's Gem
by Demigod
Summary: The lights of the city twinkled and shined in the night, as Raven stood alone on the roof of the tower. The wind blew cold against her the cold biting through her heavy white cloak. She lowered her head, closing her eyes, deep in thought. RobRae OneShot


A/N: Ok, just a forewarning. This is Robin/Raven. Be aware of that, if you don't like the pairing. I know of at least a few people who won't read this because of that. This probably alienates half of my audience, but eh. Anyway, it's just a short one-shot that wouldn't leave my head for some reason. So, here it is.

* * *

The lights of the city twinkled and shined in the night, as Raven stood alone on the roof of the tower. The wind blew cold against her; the midwinter cold biting through her heavy white cloak. She lowered her head, closing her eyes, deep in thought. It was only a few moments before she could sense another person nearby. She had known he would follow her. He always did.

He didn't say anything at first, crossing the rooftop with near perfect silence. She felt his hands slip around her waist, as he stepped behind her, and pulled her close. She allowed herself the comfort of his presence, turning to face him and resting her head against his chest. She didn't look at him, and instead just enjoyed the warmth and closeness, staring at the ground and trying to think.

The silence sat heavily on them for a time, as neither of them wanted to resume the argument that had driven her up to the rooftop in the first place. Raven looked at the chest she was laying against, and the stylized blue stripe that had been shaped too look like bird wings. She smiled in the gathering gloom. He had changed his costume three years ago, from the bright yellow, red, and green to this subtle and dark blue and black. For a time, they had nearly matched. Her final victory over her father's remaining influence had prompted her to change her costume as well, and now they were again day and night, with the roles simply reversed. she moved her hand, idly tracing the edges of the stripe.

Finally, she spoke. "I'm sorry."

His voice was quiet, and apologetic as well. "It isn't something I should push you into."

Raven sighed audibly, holding him tightly and staying silent a moment. "It's just so fast."

She could feel him suppressing a laugh, but he was wise enough to hold it in. He spoke with just a hint of that laughter in his voice. "Raven... it's been six years since we started this, and four since our marriage. It's not any faster than anyone else."

Raven didn't respond immediately, rolling things over in her mind. Six years since the first confession between them. She smirked slightly. Six years, one month, and eight days. It had been an important event in her life. Six years since the confession, and four since the wedding. Four also since they'd been sharing a bed, with all the other things that it implied. Four years of wedded bliss, or as close as they could reasonably expect, and still she couldn't talk to him without running away.

"Nightwing..." Raven's voice trailed off. He wouldn't understand.

He waited patiently for her, as he always did.

She sighed, and looked up into his eyes. "It's not that it's too fast. It's just... with who I am... _what_ I am... I don't want to put anyone else through what I have been through."

He didn't speak immediately, and she felt his hold grow a little tighter, as if he had to protect her from the truth of her life. The wind whipped around them, and she almost smiled as she felt his long hair wave past, tickling her. The wind had been so cold, but with him here, holding her tightly, it wasn't so bad.

When he spoke, his voice was carefully guarded. He always got like this when he was unsure of his wording. "Raven, your father sired you to be his gem, and his portal into this world. He has been defeated, completely and utterly, and you are no longer his to own."

He sighed. "This isn't the place to do this, and I know it. We can leave for a while, go to Azerath. It's safe there, calm, every day is quiet and peaceful."

Raven still didn't respond, her mind a tumult of uncertainty and doubt. The night grew darker around them, and the wind was more bitter. He held her gently but strongly, and she sighed in the protective safety that she always felt in his arms. He was strong, he'd helped her through every battle with her father, and herself. He could help her through this.

He spoke again, smiling as his kissed the top of her head softly. "If we do this, we won't be creating gems for your father. They will be our gems, and shine with their own beauty. Still, I won't press you into this, Raven. Say the word, and I won't bother you about it again."

Raven didn't respond. She simply stood on her toes, turning slightly, and kissing him.

* * *

The late June sunlight streamed around her, as she stood on the balcony of their bedroom, looking across the magical realm of Azerath. The shining sun warmed her body, and she couldn't help but smile as she sensed him rising from the bed as well, waking in the mid afternoon having become a common thing recently. Her hair had grown long in the past few months, and hung down slightly past her shoulders, gently moving in the warm breeze that wafted lazily past the balcony.

Once again, she felt his hands slip around her, but they rested on her rounded stomach, as he leaned in and kissed her neck softly once. He lay his chin on her shoulder, looking out over the city with her. Raven smiled again, placing her hands over his, and feeling her changed body.

They wouldn't be Trigon's children, though they would share his power for many generations. She had been his gem, and it had destroyed him. What she and Nightwing were creating would be their own, and have nothing to do with her father. She had been sired only to destroy, but she had won.

As her own gem grew inside her, and Nightwing held her gently, she smiled. She could be happy, and so could her child. Her father had lost, and she was finally free.

* * *

A/N: Ok, it's done. I hope you enjoyed the short thing. Back to Memories Written in Stone, as soon as I get around to it. Thanks in advance for any reviews. 


End file.
